Betrayed Love
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: When JJ finds out she is pregnant for the second time, will this time turn out better than the first and what will she endure on the path to motherhood. Will the road be as smooth as you would expect or will the journey be bumpier than first glance. Who has JJ betrayed, and what are they going to do to make her pay?
1. Chapter 1- I'm Pregnant

**OK so for those who are still with 2 months (I hope it's a lot of people because that is one of my favourite stories I have done) I am NOT finished with it and am not taking a break because I have a lot of exciting things coming up for it, but in the meantime this little plot here popped into my head (with some help) and I had to get it down. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think of this first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or any of the characters (except the ones I made up) and probably never will. If I ever do you will certainly know because Jotch will happen and Jotch babies will be born **

**Read and Review! **

…

JJ felt her hands trembling as she held the stick in her hands. She tried to wrap the situation around her brain but it wouldn't stick. _This can't be happening. I can't handle this. _Shaking her head she sat on the edge of the bath, taking on deep breathes trying to control her breathing. She heard a knock at the door and remember who was outside.

"Jay, you OK in there?" The voice asked, sounding concerned.

"Err- Yeah I'll be out in a second" She called back, trying to control the shaking in her voice. After a few minutes of composing herself she unlocked the bathroom door and made her way to the living room. On hearing her approach, Will stood up and went straight to her side.

"JJ you're as pale as a ghost! Here come and sit down" He led her to the couch and sat her down, looking over her.

"Jay what's wrong?" JJ just shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You know I won't leave until I know that you're going to be OK and so far you are far from that" He looked her in the eye and she sighed.

"I- Err- I'm pregnant" JJ saw the shock on Will's face and immediately added on the end,

"Will it's not yours" She saw the shock die down and smiled slightly.

"Who's the lucky fella?" He asked winking.

"Err- Aaron…" She whispered. What she expected was for Will to be angry, hurt even, but not this.

"Congratulations to the both of you" He embraced her in a hug smiling.

"Are you OK with this? I mean, we did only break up 2 months ago..."

"Jay, if you're happy, I'm happy. You two are great together and I know that you will be a great mother"

"But what if it happens again?" He saw the fear in her eyes and sighed.

"Listen Jay, I know that what happened last time scared you. I know how happy you were when you found out you were pregnant, I was too. What happened was not fair but this, this is a chance for you to start again. With Aaron. It's OK to be a little scared, but you will be amazing" He whipped away the tears from her cheeks and smiled.

"Now, I am going to go home, and you are going to ring Aaron and get him over here and you will tell him, tonight, OK?" When JJ didn't do anything he moved to kneel in front of her.

"OK?" She laughed and nodded.

"OK" She gave him one last hug and walked him to the door.

"See you soon?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me pack"

"It was my pleasure. When do you move?"

"In a week" He nodded and walked to his car.

"Drive safe" She called after him. Laughing he waved and got into his car, driving home. JJ shut the door and sighed leaning against it. After a few minutes she pushed herself up and rang Hotch. On the second ring he answered,

"Supervisory special agent Aaron Hotchner" JJ laughed.

"Yes Hotchner this is SSA Jennifer Jareau" She answered causing him to laugh.

"Hi JJ. Is everything OK?"

"Err- Could you come down here, now?" Hotch could hear this panic and fear in her voice and hung up, already in his car driving to her house. Not 15 minutes later JJ heard a knock at the door and saw Hotch on the front porch. Opening the door he walked straight in.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt? Did someone break in? Do I need to get the team here?" JJ put her hand over his mouth to stop him rambling and laughed.

"Aaron I'm fine. Come and sit down" She walked him to the couch and they sat down.

"JJ you're scaring me. What's wrong?" He took her hand in his own and looked her in the eye.

"I'm- I'm pregnant Aaron" Feeling more tears flood her eyes she looked away, waiting to hear the rejection. It never came.

"OMG JJ!" Hotch embraced JJ in a hug and felt tears in his eyes.

"You're not going to leave me?" She asked, vulnerable, like a little child.

"Of course not JJ! What would make you think that?"

"Because of what happened last time" She whispered. Hotch recalled the time JJ found out she was pregnant when she was with Will and then had a miscarriage. He knew how much it had broken her but still couldn't believe that she would think he would leave because of that.

"JJ I would never leave you. I love you and when this little one comes I will love them even more. JJ what happened last time wasn't fair but this is a fresh start for you" She hugged him back and fell into his embraced.

"I love you too" They lay on the couch in each other's embrace for the entire night talking about baby names and when JJ would move in with him. It was all falling in place.

…/

Once Will got home he saw his brother asleep on the couch. Trying to sneak past him he heard a floor board creek and sighed when a grunt escaped his brother's lips.

"Will?" Sitting up his brother smiled and Will walked up to him.

"Hey Josh"

"You're back late aren't ya? Been busy with Jennifer" Josh winked but Will just shook his head.

"Josh, me and JJ are separating. I thought I explained this"

"You told me that you used to have all kinds of fights. It will blow over"

"No, Josh. We are officially through. I am going to go on a date with Lisa, she is going to tell Aaron she is pregnant and we are going to move on" Josh shot up and stared at Will wide eyed.

"She is what?"

"Pregnant, with Aaron's baby. After last time she was heartbroken and she really needs a fresh start" Will smiled.

"So that's it? You're going to let it go. Let her go"

"Yeah. She was amazing and we are still friends but I guess we both need to move on" Will patted his brother on the knee and got up to go to bed, silently wishing it was JJ he was going to. Sighing he let the mask down and felt tears leave his eyes as he got into bed.

"Bye JJ" He whispered before falling to sleep.

…/

The next morning JJ woke up and laughed. Hotch had somehow ended up on the floor and she was sprawled across the couch. Throwing a pillow at him he jumped up sending her into fits.

"Alright batman, it's just a pillow" She said between giggles. He frowned throwing the pillow back at her.

"Oh, you wanna go there. Bring it on, Hotchner" JJ stood and cornered him with her pillow. Seeing a hint of fear in his eyes she smiled evilly but dropped the pillow.

"I will show you mercy Aaron, only if you go into the kitchen and make me bacon, sausage and pancakes" She stood up straight and pointed to the kitchen in a demanding way making Hotch laugh.

"Alright, alright. God, you're just as demanding as Rossi. And that's saying something" JJ glared at him getting ready to pick the pillow back up but Hotch backed down and walked to the kitchen making JJ smirk. Half an hour later the two sat at the table eating away at the food.

"So, we can either get the team down here tonight and tell them or we can wait a few weeks. Warning, if we wait prepare to be eaten alive by Penelope" JJ said finishing her bacon.

"I would rather tell them now because the wrath of Garcia is very painful to think about let alone endure" JJ nodded and was about to answer when nausea washed over her. Hand flying to her mouth she ran to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Hotch was at her side in an instant, holding her hair behind her and running her back. After a few minutes she slumped back heaving dryly.

"And the morning sickness begins" JJ stated while sighing.

"But it will all be worth it" Hotch smiled rubbing her stomach. JJ looked down and smiled with him.

"I think we might have to cross of those names we came up with last night" She said smirking. Hotch looked confused and she explained.

"I think miss fairy godmother will want to have a say in baby names" Hotch knew she was talking about Garcia and groaned.

"Well we know for a fact that if it's a boy he will be named after either Bono or The Edge from U2 so that should be fun" JJ laughed and accepted Hotch's offer when he held a hand for her to get up.

"Right, let's get the team in" JJ joked and walked out to call her girls while Hotch proceeded to call the boys.

That night everyone sat around the living area of JJ's house waiting for the news. The pair stood and faced them.

"So, what you both waiting for? Explain yourselves" Garcia said looking impatient with a hint of joke in her eyes. JJ took in a deep breath and looked to everyone.

"I'm pregnant" JJ didn't have enough time to run from the life crushing hug that came from Penelope and Emily.

"OMG! Boss man and sugar plum are having a baby!" Penelope squeaked

"Technically it's your sugar plum having the baby. I don't think Hotch is giving birth to anything anytime soon" Morgan said patting Hotch on the back and making everyone laugh.

"Congrats man" He said before embracing JJ in a hug.

"I knew it would happen someday" Rossi said earning a glare from Hotch.

"Well at least you know he will go to a good school" Reid piped in knowing he could get baby Jareau/Hotchner into Yale in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah Reid I think we know that" JJ said smiling. The fear of the past washed away as JJ sat watching her team mates, her family, talk about the new baby. This was going to turn out better than she expected. Well, that's what she thought. The team continued the night, unaware of the person watching them through the window from across the lawn.

"In all good time, they won't be like this anymore. How dare she betray our love"


	2. Chapter 2- Friend

**Thank you all so much for the response. It was only a few reviews but knowing that people out there want more is good enough for me! It took me from 9pm-2am to write half of this chapter and then I spent from 7-11pm the next night writing the rest so I am hoping that you all like it! The amount of trees I killed in planning the order of events in this chapter is unbelievable so god help the trees on the next chapter! **

**Read and review!**

…**.**

**2 ½ months later…**

JJ sat in her office, subconsciously rubbing her stomach. There was hardly a bump but she knew the baby was there and that's all that mattered. Everyday passing she is grateful that the baby is still alive. Last time she never made it past the 2 month mark and to be here was a joy for her. She wanted to take extra precautions so asked to stay behind on cases and the team were fine with that. She would spend half the day doing paper work, then the other half in Garcia's office helping in any way she can. The team were currently in New York but should be finishing up the case in the next few hours. She thought about the past 2 months and how better her life had gotten. She had moved in to the apartment and Hotch had joined her so they were living together. The apartment had 3 bedrooms which was perfect. One for them, one for the baby and one as a half toy room half office. Plus they were all huge rooms so they didn't need to worry about space. The kitchen was a good size and the dining room was perfect for a small TV and 4 seated table. The living room had a 3 seated couch and arm chair, a 50" TV and cabinets with all the DVD's, CD's and a stereo on. Plus the space was perfect for a baby to move around, or for gatherings when the team had their monthly movie and games night. These usually ended with a pillow fight between the girls, a normal fight between the boys, and then everyone crashing on the floor with blankets and pillows. She thought back to last month's gathering which was the first one in their new apartment.

_JJ and Hotch had just finished putting the snacks out on the dining room table when the first knock at the door brought them from their thoughts. _

"_$5 it's Penelope" Hotch betted placing a 5 dollar bill in front of JJ. She narrowed her eyes challengingly and nodded._

"_$5 it's Derek" He nodded as she placed her money on the table and they both headed to the door. JJ cheered when she saw Derek in the door way and ran to the kitchen to claim her winnings._

"_Well, I am glad to see you too" Morgan said slightly confused placing his sleeping bag and DVD bag on the couch. _

"_She's only happy because we betted who would show up first and she said you" Hotch moaned lifting up the coffee table in the middle of the living room and taking it into the spare room._

"_Perfect timing baby boy" JJ said giving Morgan a hug and smelling the $10 she won triumphantly. He just laughed and looked to the door when he heard a knock._

"_$10 it's Penelope" Morgan offered pulling a 10 dollar bill from his pocket. JJ ginned and nodded agreeing to the bet._

"_$10 it's Rossi" He nodded and opened the door. JJ squealed when Rossi came through the door._

"_Pay up baby boy" JJ demanded holding out her hand. Derek groaned and put the 10 dollar bill into her hand._

"_Have I walked into a betting fest?" Rossi asked watching JJ jump round with her newly won $20. _

"_You certainly have" Hotch said laughing at his girlfriend. _

"_Well JJ, I bet the next person to show up is Emily" JJ stopped dancing and confronted him._

"_How much?" She queried narrowing her eyes._

"_$50" JJ's eyes widened and she nodded fetching $30 from the kitchen. After an agonising 15 minute wait for JJ and Rossi the door was knocked on again and Hotch answered it. _

"_Well look who it is" JJ squeaked when Penelope showed up. Rossi groaned and threw the 50 dollar bill at JJ making her laugh triumphantly. _

"_Who's up next?" She asked waving her winnings in the air. _

"_Alright doll face. $100 that Reid will walk in" Derek stepped forward pulling two 50 dollar bills from his pocket. _

"_Right-y-o! $100 dollars it is" Collecting $100 JJ and Derek eyed each other before again the door went. JJ ran to the door and found Emily waving at her. Leaping for joy she ran to Derek and laughed when he put $100 in her hand groaning. _

"_You are on a role tonight" Hotch laughed when JJ waved her winnings around in joy. _

"_How much have you just won?" Emily asked laughing._

"_Well $5 from Hotch, $10 from Derek, $50 from Rossi, then $100 from Derek again so that makes… $165 Dollars" JJ beamed making everyone laugh. Another 10 minutes went by before Reid showed up and the team settled with a bowl of popcorn each to watch Forrest Gump. _

_After the film finished JJ still had popcorn left and a smirk appeared on her face. She got Penelope's attention and picked a piece of popcorn up levelling it at Morgan's head. Silently laughing, she nodded and picked up a piece as well. Catching on, Emily got some and on three, three pieces of popcorn bounced of Morgan's head making him fall off the end of the couch. Laughing the girls jumped up and aimed more popcorn at him. _

"_What's this? Beat up Derek day? I already lost $110 dollars, don't take my dignity too" He pretended to be wounded but the girls didn't falter and landed another three pieces on him._

"_Whose idea was this please?" Derek demanded picking the popcorn off his t-shirt. Penelope and Emily immediately pointed to JJ and she looked to them shocked._

"_Hey! What the hell guys" Seeing Derek smirk JJ ran for the kitchen but Derek caught her and lifted her over his shoulders. Squealing, JJ kicked her legs but it did nothing. He carried her back into the living room and the men cleared the couch ready for him to drop her. _

"_Say sorry or prepare to be dropped" Derek said looking over his shoulder to JJ's head._

"_Never will I say sorry" Derek shrugged and replied,_

"_Suit yourself" Lifting JJ up he dropped her onto the couch and leaped on top of her tickling her. She burst out laughing making everyone else laugh. _

"_Derek- I can't- Breathe" JJ managed to get out in between laughs. Derek stopped and shoved a pillow in her face._

"_Never mess with Derek Morgan sweetie" JJ growled at him._

"_Whatever, hunny" She shot back. _

"_Really are pushing your luck tonight aren't you" He laughed. She just shook her head and went back over to the girls to plan a revenge on Morgan. _

They had planned on locking Morgan outside her apartment covered in make up next month and haven't stopped talking about it since. JJ sighed and leaned back in her chair thinking about her new baby, about her boyfriend, about her family. Startling JJ, someone knocked at the door. Trying to control her breathing she called out,

"Come in" Penelope came in with two coffees and JJ smiled putting her hand on her chest.

"You OK?" Penelope nodded to her hand and JJ laughed.

"Yeah, you just startled me that's all"

"Awr I'm sorry sugar plum" Penelope apologised putting the coffee in JJ's hand.

"No, no it's fine. So, coffee deliveries, I could get used to being pregnant if I get served on" She joked making Penelope laugh.

"Well don't get used to it"

"What time is it?" JJ asked, mentally reminding herself to get the clock fixed.

"5pm. The team will be home in 2 hours so why don't you get you and the bump home"

"Are you headed out?"

"Yeah. Me and Kevin have a date with the shower" Penelope winked making JJ cringe.

"To much info Pen" She put a finger in her mouth pretending to gag.

"Oh wow, do you remember when me and Kevin first started dating and Rossi joined the team. Me and Kevin were having a shower and Rossi showed up at my apartment" JJ spit out her coffee thinking back to when Penelope came into her office that morning panicking about her and Kevin's relationship.

"And then he was waiting for Rossi after the case to have a 'man to man' chat" JJ air quoted 'man to man' sending them both into a fit of giggles. They looked up when someone knocked on the door and saw Kevin,

"Hi JJ. You ready Plum socks" Kevin asked making JJ choke on her coffee while stifling a laugh. Penelope hit her on the arm and stood.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Jay"

"Yeah, you too, plum socks" Penelope shot her a glare and left JJ with a huge grin on her face. Packing her bag, she locked her office and walked to the elevator passing Anderson.

"You're here late. Don't you usually leave at 4?" She noted bringing him from his thoughts.

"Catching up on paper work" He said but then frowned.

"Why aren't you on the case with the rest?"

"Taking maternity leave from the field a little earlier so I'm sticking to the office until this little one comes" She smiled putting a hand of her stomach.

"Good thinking. Congratulations by the way, never got to say that" He smiled and JJ smiled back.

"Thanks' Grant. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, good night JJ" JJ walked to the elevator and called for it. Before the bull pen doors closed she called back to Anderson.

"Don't stay too late"

"I won't" He smiled and waved as she got into the elevator. JJ walked to her car and drove home. The hairs on her neck stood up slightly and she couldn't help but glance behind her as she was driving. She had an instinct feeling that she was being followed. Even stepping out to her apartment block she felt a shiver run down her spine and hurried to her door. Sighing when she got in she threw her bag on the couch and got her phone out. She thought she would text Hotch and tell him she was home.

_I'm at home so don't bother with paper work until tomorrow. Love you and see you when your back. I've missed you._

_JJ xx _

She headed to the bedroom to get some pyjamas and went to the bathroom. Just before she got in the shower her phone buzzed and she read the message from Hotch.

_Jet lands in an hour and I will come straight home. I've missed you too and love you more._

_Aaron xx _

Smiling, she got in the shower and was out within 10 minutes, just wanting to relax and wait for Aaron to be home. She never realised how much she missed him being around and knew this would only get worse. She hadn't bothered to wash her hair so just dried off and got changed. Putting her phone on charge she left the bedroom and headed to the living room. What happened next was not on her to do list. She froze in fear when she saw someone sitting on her couch.

"You took your time" She gasped when she heard his voice and her suspicion was confirmed when he stood and faced her.

"Miss me?"

"What- How-"She took a deep breath and calmed herself before questioning him.

"What are you doing her and how did you get in"

"Answer to your second question is that miss FBI agent forgot to lock her door and as for the first question, you'll find out" Shrugging he pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed it towards her.

"You don't have to do this" She said backing up slightly. He just laughed making JJ jump.

"Now, unless you want to say goodbye to your baby I suggest you do as I say. Aaron will be back in an hour and we want to be long gone by then don't we" Subconsciously she held her hand to her stomach and he grinned. He wasn't going to hurt the baby, that's not what he wanted. But she didn't have to know that did she.

"I have a video camera here and we are going to leave Mr Hotchner a little message, got it" She nodded and on his motion she walked towards him, scared that if she did the wrong thing he would her, or more importantly, hurt the baby.

"I want you to tell him that you're going away with a friend, and to say goodbye to the little one" Her breathe hitched in her throat and she felt herself panicking. Putting the camera on her and holding the gun to her head he pressed record. When the light came on she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hey Aaron. I- Err need to- Need to leave for a while, with a friend" She felt herself choke on a sob at the mention of 'friend'. She could never call him that after this. Not ever.

"We will be- Be gone for a while so- say good-"She couldn't say it. Tears streaming down her face she stopped talking only angering the man. Pressing the fun harder into her head she flinched and closed her eyes, attempting the control herself.

"Say goodbye to the baby, and say goodbye to- To me" Waving his hand in a nice, sincere way, he shut the camera off and smiled to JJ.

"Good girl. Now come along, don't want Aaron finding us now do we" Seeing the evil glare in JJ's eyes he knew she wouldn't comply and he knew that, even without her knowing, he isn't going to harm the child. Sighing, he pulled out a syringe. JJ's eyes widened and she shook her head. After Reid's kidnapping 5 years ago she has been scared of needles ever since.

"Please. You don't have to do that" Backing away slightly she eyed the needled carefully.

"Don't worry. The drug won't harm the child and you'll only be out for a few hours" Flicking the needle he approached her and plunged it into her neck. Watching her eye lids flutter, he laughed at her fight for consciousness. Caching her as she fell unconscious he smiled.

"Now I have you"

…/

50 minutes later the jet landed and the team exited, all heading straight to their cars.

"Hotch, don't you need to get JJ?" Emily asked as Hotch went to his car.

"No she went straight home" Hotch replied smiling. Emily nodded and hopped in her car. Going their separate ways the team drove to their homes. After 10 minutes Hotch pulled up to the apartment block next to JJ's SUV and went up to their floor. Opening the door he frowned when it wasn't locked. Instinct kicking in he drew his gun and walked in, dropping his bag by the door.

"Jay..." He called out, the silence setting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. When he got not reply, panic set in as he went to the bedroom. He prayed that she was just asleep, but the back of his mind told him something was wrong. Seeing the bedroom empty he checked the bathroom and got the same response as the bedroom. Emptiness. Walking back to the living room the small video camera on the coffee table caught his attention. _That's not supposed to be there. _Walking up to it cautiously like it was a bomb he picked it up and opened the screen. There was one recording on it and he pressed play, his heart sinking. On the small screen an image of JJ came up, sitting on their couch at gunpoint. He saw the fear in her eyes, the tears on her cheeks, and the hand on her stomach. Watching the video unfold, he knew this was no friend. JJ may know him, he may even know him, but the second that gun came into view friend was out the window. When the unknown man waved goodbye and the feed was cut Hotch stumbled to his phone, dialling the first person he could.

"_Derek Morgan" _

"Morgan, its Hotch. We have a problem" Morgan could hear the fear in his voice and stood, ready to go to his car.

"_Hotch, what's wrong. Stay calm and explain everything. I'm on my way to the BAU now" _Taking a deep breathe Hotch explained in a shorter version about the video and that JJ was gone.

"_Bring the camera down with you and I will get everyone else in. Man, I want you to stay focused OK. JJ will be fine and we will find her but keep your head in the game alright. If you're not in this, it's going to be 10x harder to find her alright" _He nodded then realised that Morgan couldn't see him so replied,

"OK. See you in 15" Hanging up, Hotch picked the camera up and practically sprinted to his car.

"She will be fine. The baby will be fine. Everything will be fine" He whispered to himself over and over again as he drove, rather quickly and recklessly, to the BAU. Pulling up he saw Dave's car and Morgan's already there and knew that Morgan must have drove at a speed limit very much not legal and Rossi probably didn't leave. Heading up to the 6th floor he walked straight into the bullpen and saw Anderson at his desk.

"Hotch, JJ left about an hour and a half ago you know" Anderson knew that he usually picked JJ up to go home and was wondering why he was back here when JJ had already gone home.

"Err- Yeah. There's been a problem with that" Hotch managed to stammer out, feeling himself losing control over his emotions.

"Is everything OK?"

"JJ's gone, Grant. She was taken" Seeing the shock and pain on his face Hotch added,

"But we will find her. Could you stay in contact in case we need you?"

"Of course sir. I'm sorry" Nodding, Hotch made his way to the briefing room and saw Morgan and Rossi.

"Aaron, are you sure you want to be here?" Rossi asked, concerned for his friends wellbeing, and the wellbeing of a pregnant young woman who has been snatched without a trace.

"I need to be here Dave" He answered without a second thought. He saw the concern in his friend's eyes and sighed.

"Listen, she is my world. You know that we all liked Will and respect him for his job but when JJ said she and him were breaking up I don't think I was ever happier than that moment. When she said yes to go out with me, I cried of joy, me. When she said she was pregnant she thought I was going to leave her because of what happened last time and you should have seen how scared she was. Just because of this bump in the road does not mean I am going to leave her now. I need to be here and unless you plan on chaining me to the inside of a cell I am staying" Seeing the determination in his eyes they nodded and Morgan held his hand out for the camera. As he connected it to the TV in the room Emily, Reid and Penelope came rushing in.

"Seriously, I am going to kill JJ. Me thinking she was going home and she actually stayed to pick another case" Penelope said shaking her head. She looked to Hotch and saw he had tears in his eyes and froze.

"What's going on?" She looked to Emily who had the same confusion and fear on her features. Morgan stepped forward trying to calm her down. He knew this was going to be hard on her and Emily.

"Baby girl you need to-"She interrupted him shouting.

"Don't baby girl me! Tell me what is going on or you will be sorry" Emily grabbed her hand in reassurance and comfort and looked to Hotch.

"What happened?" Sighing he just pointed to the TV, unable to find the right words to tell JJ's best friends, her sisters that she was missing. Morgan pressed play and they all watched the scene unfold. Once the camera was shut off silence over took them, nobody able to find the right words.

"Wad there a struggle?" Everyone turned to look at Reid whose eyes were fixed on the TV.

"Reid-"Morgan went to his side but he asked again.

"Was there a struggle?"

"No" Hotch stated. Reid's eyes cast down on him so he put his attention on the young profiler, as did everyone else.

"Was there any sign of anything? Like what you would expect a crime scene of a kidnap to be like?"

"Hey Reid-"Morgan took another step forward seeing the uncomfortable look on Hotch's face.

"Hotch, I know this is hitting you hard, but can you take me back to your apartment. It's important" Hotch looked to him and saw that look. That look he gets when he has a break in a case. That look he gets when he has figured out who the unsub is. Nodding the two left the room leaving everyone else either astounded or confused.

"We really take that kid for granted" Rossi said, Emily nodding in agreement.

"He's done it again hasn't he?" Emily gave Penelope's hand a squeeze answering her question.

"He could be wrong. I want to find JJ and the baby as much as you all but this is too easy. He seems smarter than that. No struggle, and leaving a camera knowing that we can't trace prints. He wouldn't do something to give himself away by accident and if it's on purpose we are falling into a trap" Morgan said looking round. Rossi gave a knowing look and the only spring of hope in the girls eyes had fallen.

"I think we should trust Reid, and trust JJ. After last time, that girl is not going to let a psycho take her baby away just yet. Plus he made sure not to hurt the baby and by no struggle that shows JJ is fine so far. I guess we just wait now" Rossi said taking a seat and watching the video again, trying to think on the same line as Reid.

"Yeah, but the waiting game is the worst" Penelope sighed sitting in the middle of Emily and Morgan resting her head on Morgan's shoulder and not letting go of Emily's hand. This was going to be painful and they all knew it.

…/

"Reid, I hope you're right about this" Hotch said as they walked up to his apartment.

"So do I. I want to find her as much as you do" Hotch nodded and opened the door. Reid walked straight in and to the couch where JJ was sitting on the video. He got onto his hands and knees and looked under the corner of the couch and sighed happily. Standing up with a piece of paper in his hands Hotch's eye widened and he walked to him. Opening up the paper Reid's eyes scanned the note and he frowned.

_Good eye Dr. Aaron should be real proud to have you on his team. See you round… _

His mind swirled round, memories entering and leaving until the handwriting found a match in his brain and it clicked. Spinning round to Hotch her blurted out,

"Hotch, I know who it is! I know who took JJ!"

…**..**

**Have I left you in a bad place? If so, I am really sorry! Review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3- It's

**So here is chapter 3. Sorry it took a while my life is just like a rollercoaster right now. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far because I feel like no that many people like it or are paying any attention. Thanks and enjoy.**

….

JJ groaned opening her eyes. The light burned through them causing her to clench them shut again. Taking a deep breathe she opened them again and blinked a few times to get used to the lighting. Her memory felt like on big haze as she looked around confused to where she was. Trying to stand up she heard the rattling of a chain and looked to her foot seeing a metal band wrapped around her ankle attached to a long chain which was grounded into the floor. Hand flying to her stomach she felt herself panicking, memories of the day coming back.

_Work, Penelope, Kevin, Grant, home, video… _It all came back. Hearing a door open she was welcomed by new found light as a silhouette stood in the doorway.

"You're awake. I was thinking I had overdosed you or something" he walked towards her and she glared at him.

"Why the hell are you doing this? I thought you were my friend" She felt a pain knowing how much she trusted the man and how that had all gone out the window.

"I am, but you betrayed us" JJ frowned_ us? Who the hell is he talking about? _

"I'm pregnant. Don't you care at all for the baby?" Her hand rubbed her stomach, her motherhood taking over her senses.

"Of course. We would have made great parents but you betrayed us so you are going to pay"

"If you care so much for the baby why are we here?"

"No harm will come to the baby" He stated simply, trying to earn trust from the woman. He knew the old trust for him was gone, so he needed some bond or this plan would be ruined.

"And the father?" JJ feared that her betrayal had something to do with her boyfriend and didn't want to be trapped here while he was out there being hunted down.

"The father-"He spat, true disgust in his eyes.

"The father is suffering enough, besides, what he see's next will only put more pain on him" JJ crawled to the corner of the room, cradling her stomach as he wandered the room. She looked around the room properly and saw a small bed, wrecked and a torn blanket thrown on top, a small table with a salt shaker in the middle and then the chain. _Very hospitalised _she thought to herself sarcastically. Then, something caught her eye. Right in the centre of the wall, eye level opposite her, was a red flashing light. _A camera! _Hope filled her as she knew the tech goddess back at home could trace that in an instant. Her hope was shatter by the next comment.

"Don't get all joy filled now, not even the world's best hacker can trace back to this thing. Unless they really suspect I flew you to Japan they aren't following the trail from this" He nodded to the camera. Pressing a button on a remote a small screen came on which she hadn't noticed was on the wall. She crawled slightly closer when she saw Penelope sitting in her office, furiously typing away, tears staining her face. JJ blinked away the tears wanting to show no weakness to him.

"Does she know we can see her?" JJ asked, hoping she would be able to communicate with her in some way. He shook his head and smiled.

"She doesn't know that we can hear her either" JJ dropped her head, knowing this was designed for her own person hell that her family were so close yet so far away. He pulled out his phone and emailed the tech goddess on the other side of the cyber net and waited. JJ knew he probably just emailed her the link to the video and went back to her corner, not wanting them to see how vulnerable she was. She saw Penelope stop typing and look confused, yet scared to her screen.

"_Derek" _They heard her shout. A few minutes later Morgan, Emily and Rossi came into the room.

"_Please tell me you found her" _JJ closed her eyes at the hope in Emily's voice, the hope in their eyes.

"_I actually don't know. I got sent a live video stream from Japan, probably a backtrack trace, and I am guessing that the only reason I would get sent a stream would be for JJ" _Morgan took charge, knowing he needed to do what he could while JJ was gone and Hotch was in the state he was.

"_Don't open it yet. We need Hotch and Reid here plus Reid looked like he was onto something when he and Hotch left before. I will text them and tell them what we have to hurry them up" _Derek left the room and he laughed.

"I really underestimated your little friend. I thought it would at least take a few days to figure me out but I guess he was quicker than expected" He turned to JJ, looking surprised.

"So he knows who you are?" JJ asked hopefully.

"You could say that. But don't worry, they won't find us, trust me on that"

"How do you know that? You don't know what my team can do" She shot back sending daggers his way.

"Listen, Jay, I know that they won't be able to find us because they are going to look the wrong way. Where are we JJ?" JJ looked down. She had no idea where they were.

"I don't know" She replied bluntly.

"We are somewhere they won't look twice at. You are stuck here whether you like it or not" He took a step towards her only causing her to cower backwards into the wall.

"I will-"He was about to say something when the sound of a door opening caught them off guard. JJ felt her eyes water when she saw Hotch walk into Penelope's office with Reid.

"_What did you find out?" _Rossi asked looking between the two who just walked in.

"_We will explain just please tell me that's not what I think it is" _Hotch said pointing to the screen.

"_Sir, should I open it?" _On his nod they heard fast typing then numerous gasps.

"Show time" Putting a mask on he turned to face the camera and waved.

"Wait there" He pointed to JJ and left the room.

"_Does she look hurt in anyway?" _She heard Hotch ask, fear in his voice. She crawled forward and shook her head trying to catch someone's attention.

"_Hotch" _Morgan pointed towards the screen and everyone looked to it.

"_Jay, sweetie, can you hear us" _Nodding everyone sighed.

"_OK, we can use that, can't we?" _Penelope asked with that thing in her voice. Hope. JJ looked down, tears blurring her vision.

"_JJ, we're going to find you OK. Hand tight baby girl. Have hope" _The second the word left Morgan's mouth she broke down. Hope. Who has hope on a world like this? The door opening again and he walked in with a wipe board. Scribbling something on the board he held it to the camera, JJ unable to see what was on the board. She saw a hint of relief fill their eyes and frowned. He rubbed the message out and held up another. The relief turned into dread and JJ stood, wanting to know what was on the board.

"What did you say to them?" The team hated not being able to know what they were saying, hating that it was just the video.

"Mind your own business Jennifer" He smirked causing JJ to lash out.

"You are one sick and twisted bastard. I trusted you! I trusted you're family and look what you do. What would your brother think of this? Bet he wished you never found him when he founds out how psychotic you are" This caused him to laugh, making JJ cringe slightly.

"You won't be finding it funny when my team each put a bullet in your head" She threatened. His laugh died down and he glared at her.

"Not so funny when you know they're going to kill you is it?" He retaliated and backhanded her hard across the face causing her to fall to the floor unconscious. The team watched in horror as the pregnant woman fell to the floor.

"_You said you wouldn't hurt her" _Hotch screamed bringing the man's attention to the camera. He pulled the remote from his pocket and pressed a button making a slight screeching sound in the room for a moment.

"Sorry agents what was that?" He saw the face of Hitch turn red in fury.

"_You said if we didn't say anything you wouldn't hurt her" _He repeated through gritted teeth.

"Technically I said I wouldn't hurt the child. I said nothing about her" He nodded to the unconscious form on the floor. The team glanced to her, just relived that her chest still rose and fall.

"Besides past a certain stage of I hurt her, the baby might not survive so don't worry agents. Her and the baby will live"

"_If you're so worried about the baby's wellbeing why did you take them?" _Emily asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well she needs to learn" A groan was heard in the background and JJ began to come to.

"Oh sorry agents, guess the microphone is going to have to go. Before I do, do we have a deal?" He raised an eyebrow looking among the agents in the small computer lair.

"_5 days before, no later" _Hotch spoke up, eyes staying on his blonde girlfriend.

"5 days before. Bye now" Pressing a button on the remote the microphone was cut off and the team were left in silence.

The team didn't say a word, either out of shock or fear they didn't know. Hotch left the room, with everyone following, including Penelope who couldn't stay in the room alone watching JJ. Once they all got to the conference room everyone looked to Hotch. He was the unit chief, personally involved or not.

"So we just wait?" Morgan asked breaking the silence.

"Derek, it's what none of us want to do, but it's either that, or the baby dies. JJ's and the baby wellbeing is more important" Emily said, tears in her eyes.

"But we can't tell her. If she thinks we stop looking for her imagine what that will do to her. Plus she is watching us now until that day and we are watching her" Penelope stated, allowing Morgan to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"Aaron..." Rossi stood next to his friend who had a dead look in his eyes.

"I spoke to Strauss driving back up here. We do no more cases until she is back. JJ and Strauss do not need to know that we know how long she is there. To JJ we just keep reassuring her that we will find her and we support her every way we can though one way connection" Hotch said, pushing all his emotion back for the moment. If he wasn't with it JJ was a goner.

"Why do you think he is doing this? What does he get out of this?" Emily threw the question out.

"I think I know" Everyone turned to look at Penelope in shock.

"Go on Blondie" Rossi encouraged. Penelope took a deep breath and begun,

"Well, if he takes JJ at the beginning of her pregnancy and is giving her back when he is, it's taking away the best part of pregnancy. Sharing it with your partner and friends. Like, when the baby first kicks, sonograms, getting to see her every day in maternity leave, buying the babies clothes and cot and toys. The beauty of watching your baby grow, even when it's not here yet. By having JJ he takes that away from her and Hitch. JJ's mental torture is by seeing us every day and us being so close yet so far and Hotch's is seeing JJ grow in her pregnancy but not being able to see her through it" Everyone stood, mouths agape at her. The technical analyst, the bubbly, cheery girl who hates cases with blood and gore, the girl who only pays attention to her computer screen and chocolate god, just gave an amazing profile on the person who has JJ and shocked everyone is the room.

"Penelope can I ask you something?" Hotch stepped forward causing Penelope to panic slightly.

"Erm- Anything boss man"

"When the hell did you take profiling classes?" He smiled making her smile. The team looked proud to the blonde and Emily gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I couldn't agree more with her" Morgan said smiling at his baby girl.

"So he gets off on them not being able to be near each other during such a sacred section in the relationship. But what about after the birth. Wouldn't that part be more important to destroy than the actual process?" Reid asked. Everyone forgot about the genius in the room and everyone looked to him. He looked round confused.

"What?"

"Reid, what did you catch onto before?" Morgan asked and Reid looked to Hotch who nodded.

"I know who it is? I thought you might have at least recognised his voice" Everyone shook their heads and he sighed.

"It's…"

….

**So I wonder who it is… PM me if you think you know and I will see if you are close or way off. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any problems please review. **


	4. Chapter 4- Will

**So after leaving a cliff-hanger I will mostly apologise to you guys because I lost my muse for this story but lucky for you, she came back! **

**Again I have had exams but I have only one left so updates will be more frequently than before. **

**Also thanks to my amazing best friend because she is just tippty top awesome and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her!**

**So on to the story! Read and review**

**Also I apologize this chapter is really small...**

**Disclaimer- Come on, if I owned the show, Jotch babies, so yeah, I don't **

…

"It's Will.." Realisation hit them all as the southern accent suddenly sounded so familiar.

"That son of a Bitch!" Derek snapped but Penelope just shook her head in shock.

"JJ said he was fine with it. He was supportive and everything! I even saw the text message when he asked her how it went telling Hotch" She stated feeling her blood boil for the New Orleans man she had called a friend.

"So, Are we actually supposed to sit here knowing that bastard has her?" Morgan complained want g to get his little sister back. Immediately Hotch spoke up knowing that this had caused the teams blood to boil more.

"Listen, I know every single one of us wants a bullet in his head but for now we need to stay low, for JJ's sake, and for the baby. We retaliate, there're both dead" Nodding he looked around the team.

"I want someone in that office everyday watching her. She needs the reassurance that we are coming because now we know he won't kill her, all we do is wait. We will have a weekly routine" Grabbing a pen and paper he scribbled down and after a few minutes hung the paper on the wall. It read,

_Monday 12am-12pm: Morgan _

_Monday 12pm-12am: Emily _

_Tuesday 12am-12pm: Reid _

_Tuesday 12pm-12am: Penelope_

_Wednesday 12am-12pm: Rossi _

_Wednesday 12pm-12am: Hotch _

_Thursday 12am-12pm: Morgan _

_Thursday 12pm-12am: Emily_

_Friday 12am-12pm: Reid _

_Friday 12pm-12am: Penelope _

_Saturday 12am-12pm: Rossi _

_Saturday 12pm-12am: Emily _

_Sunday 12am-12pm: Penelope _

_Sunday 12pm-12am: Hotch _

Seeing everyone read through the routine and nod he sighed.

"Does anyone want to back out now because I can't expect the next 7 months to be easy"

"I'm with JJ and baby Jareau all the way boss man" Penelope said taking her friends hand in her own and smiling.

"Don't expect me to leave her" Emily said joining the pair. Morgan was next saying,

"Can't leave Blondie now can I?"

"I'm in all the way" Rossi said. Everyone looked to Reid who was in deep through before he blurted out,

"Did you know there is a 79% chance that JJ will have the baby 1 month or less early because there is a very high percentage of babies born before their due date. That means we can get JJ back earlier and in result-" Morgan interrupted him sensing a long statistical rant.

"Yeah we get it pretty boy. Well he isn't leaving anytime soon is he?" Trying to ease the tension everyone cracked a smile, even Hotch and proceeded to talk about duties and how they would comfort JJ. Meanwhile, JJ was beginning to stir, awakening into darkness and loneliness. Cradling her stomach protectively, she began to rock backwards and forwards, as if rocking her child. She knew why Will was doing this. He was jealous that the second chance of her being a mother was not with him, and with another man. He wanted to take the experience of the growing of their unborn child away from the father in order to punish him, and the comfort of her family surroundings away from her. It was the perfect mental torture for a pregnant woman and father to be, but she wouldn't let him win. If he was anything like he was before, and was actually going to start thinking rational in the entire situation, she would be let go soon, and she would hold onto that. The hope. That word made her cringe, made her insides churn. Hope, such a pathetic word. No, she would hold onto the light of a new day, of freedom, but never hope. The last time she ever had hope, it was ripped away from her like a plaster being ripped from a cut. She had drowned in hope and met the realisation that hope is just a word, and if you ever really have hope, it never truly for fills it's purpose. She had hope that her sister would survive, but she never did. She had hope that her family would stick together after the tragedy, it never did. All her days of hoping in the past are just that, in the past. She wondered what Will would do with her after the baby was born, what he would do to the baby. Would he keep them? Let them go? Keep the baby and run away? All the different scenarios were running around in her head making her feel sick. She just has to pray the team would find her and the baby before he did anything he would regret. Hearing the door open her eyes shot up to see Will's silhouette standing the door way.

"You need to keep your strength up so what do you want for tea?" Was he being serious? He was acting like this was just a normal 'hi honey I'm home, what's for dinner' scenario.

"Are you joking?" She asked, sceptical about his random outburst.

"Well, if you don't eat the baby will die and eventually so will you and that's not what I want so I can either cook something or you can have a takeaway. Up to you?" Laughing at his seriousness she shook her head and looked to the floor.

"Whatever. I don't really mind" This had to be a joke. He wasn't seriously going to kidnap her then suddenly make her into his new family. Next it will be breakfast, dinner, more tea, oh maybe a desert. He will start putting a TV in the room, maybe a couch. She shook her head knowing this was all too good to last. He was a complete psycho.

"I'll order chin ease and then when you start acting rational for the babies sake, you can start having cooked meals. Like it or not JJ, you are stuck with me and they are not going to find you for a very long time so suck it up, or die" Watching as he came extremely close, her personal solace complete corrupted, she nodded seeing the abnormality in his eyes. Unless she wanted to lose the baby and her life, she needed to start acting up to him, or this would be it, for them both. Looking at the screen she saw Hotch standing in the door way of Penelope's office, tears in his glistening eyes. Looking to see if he had gone, she crawled closer to the screen and camera where the whiteboard lay and write a message. Watching as he walked closer to the screen to read it he smiled.

_I love you and so does this little one. _Feeling his flood gates open he replied,

"I love you both too. Don't give up because we will find you. Have faith Jay, for me, for the team, for you, and for the baby"


End file.
